Her eyes
by charlieWalsh
Summary: 'No one will ever love you, Bellamy.' That's all five year old Bellamy had ever heard from both her parents. Her home is not a building, but a person, Amos Wilder. He will always protect her. He loves her. He will never leave. Until her home is ripped away, in quicker than five minuets.


Her eyes

Epilogue

"No one will ever love you, Bellamy." She spits, wrapping a lock of my hair in her hands, tugging on it.

"You don't deserve to be loved, do you Bellamy." My brown hair is pulled to the blade. My lip trembles, my heart beats impossibly fast.

"Mamma, please." I sob. My chest rips in two.

I like my hair, it makes me look just like mamma, like an angel.

"I look like you with my hair, we can be twins." I plead.

"That's the problem. I don't want to look like you. I hate you." She dosen't mean that. Mamma's are suppose to love their baby's.

Mamma's emotionless eyes stare back at me, as I look up at her through tear-covered eyelashes. Her eyes are wide and threatening, like she is ready to fight.

The cold blade of the scissors runs across my neck, "You know, Bellamy, if I slipped, you wouldn't be able to bother me any more. You'd be gone." She scrapes the blade into my neck, leaving a path of searing pain; I try my hardest to cover my reaction to it.

"You see this." She lifts the blade up to the ,old flickering bathroom light, with the sharp point covered in fresh blood. "If you loose enough of it, you will die." Her finger runs up the blade gathering blood onto it. A fist forms around her blood-covered finger. Mamma reaches out to touch my face, but instead slaps my so hard that the chair screeches across the floor and my head spins.

I shiver. I try to wiggle in my chair to cover it, "Oh, Bellamy, you stupid child." Her hand runs down my face, leaving a bigger trail of blood, "Don't be scared of your mamma." "It's my job to do this." A wicked smile covers her face as she yanks my hair and puts it toward the blade. The snip of the scissors fills the room as lock of my brown curly hair falls to the chipped wooden floor.

I try and get away, she can't take my hair. I love it, everyone does. I just can't understand why Mamma dosen't.

"Don't. You. Dare." The scissors connect with my hair again.

Chapter 1

Bellamy, age 11

Panic overtakes my body as I run through Amos's house away from the bad men with guns. Tears burr my vision and snot trails down my faces as I attempt to tip-toe-run to Amos's room.

My body slams into his door, as I try to wiggle the handle to get the door open.

A pleading sob echoes from my body as I hear a gruff voice, "What the hell was that." Followed by heavy-footed steps that come nearer and nearer. My heart pumps blood through my ears and all sound is buzzed out by the thumping in my ears. Sharp gasps stagger out of my mouth.

"Bellamy." Amos opens the door and pulls me in, crashing my body to his chest.

"What's wrong?" he wipes my tears with the tips of his fingers.

"W-we need to hide. Now." I hiccup, trying to regain a steady beat of my heart.

His grey eyes bore into my green ones, then he turns scanning the room for somewhere to hide. His head stops turning when his eyes hit the storage cupboard.

"They will find us there." I insist as he pulls me toward the cupboard.

"It's better than nothing." The door clicks shut, darkness surrounding us.

"What happened?" I'm pulled into his warm embrace.

Chapter two

Bellamy

The click of a gun echoes through the old small house, letting me know that the bullet has been put in place. Its then followed by begging of Amos's mamma and his dad's shouting. The sound of the trigger being pulled makes me jump further toward Amos.

A thump to the floor tells me that one of them is dead. I look towards Amos and try to make out any emotion on his face, but it's straight, nothing except shadows cascading across his jaw line and nose.

"Amos." I whisper, tears burning at the back of my eyes.

"It's ok, Bellamy, we can get away now, there's no one to stop us." He swallows, loud.

"W-what if they take us away from each other?"

"They will never, ever take me away from you. I'll never leave. I will keep you safe forever." His voice is stern, and I know, he means it. I don't know how it's possible but he pulls be to him tighter, his arms are circled around my waist and he places a kiss to my forehead. This was something he usually did, my head always went dizzy and my heart beats faster when he does it.

But the bugging thought always comes back, he's thirteen, I'm eleven. He wouldn't want to be anything more than my best friend. Anyway, most of the pretty girls in his class have their eyes on him already, I'll never get the chance.

Chapter 3

Bellamy.

One month later.

I slump further down into the sofa in the common room of the foster orphanage-foster home. Amos should be here already, I've been waiting for him for half an hour, we always meet each other at this time.

We hardly get to see each other anymore, we are not allowed to stay in the same room like we did when we lived with his mum and dad.

Instead I sleep in the girls dorms and he sleeps in the boys dorms. I see him at breakfast, and then at lunch at school and at dinner, then we go and do our homework, and we watch tv until we are told to go to bed for the last time.

Something stirs inside my chest. Amos is never late. Ever.

I already know that something is wrong. Maybe he got himself into another fight with one of the boys that calls me a 'slut', whatever that means, Amos wont tell me. I have tried to tell him to ignore them, I don't care, so why should he? I have no idea why they call me it, but they mention my mum sometimes, when they call me it.

He busted his lip last time, and when I looked at him with concerned eyes and cleaned up his cut he just told me that I should've seen the other guy. He laughed after he said it, as if it were some kind of joke that he beat someone up. It is most defiantly not, that's the life we left behind; his dad was always fighting and so was mine.

So I told him that if he kept fighting he would turn out like them, and how I couldn't live without the person he is now. But he told me it was for my sake and that if someone spoke or treated me badly that he would act on it, so that's what he did. That's how he would always protect me.

I get up off the sofa, instantly loosing my spot to one of the girls in my dorm. In my head I list all the places he could be, and go to each one, I can't find him anywhere. Maybe he forgot about me, like the girls in his year have said before.

No, he would never forget me, would he?

Tears burn at the back of my eyes, and bile runs up my throat. He's forgotten me.

Someone screams my name from down the corridor.

"Bellamy." Amos sounds breathless, he has tears streamed down his eyes. I flinch back, I've never seen him cry, he's always the strong one, he didn't even shed a tear when the police told us his mamma and dad were dead. He tightens me in his grasp, trailing his arms around my waist, and pulling me to him. I sink into his familiar embrace. His head falls to my shoulder, and then I see them.

"Amos.." My voice shakes.

"They want to adopt me, I tried to get them to take you to, Bellamy, I really did." He sobs.

Before I can get any words out he speaks again, "I'm scared, Bellamy. I'm really, really scared. I don't want to leave you." I rub my hand up and down his back in an effort to comfort him and his shaking body. He copy's the action for me, and I realise I'm ugly crying, in front of loads of people. But I don't really care at this moment in time.

"Come on Bellamy, you have to let Amos go." My grasp around him tightens around him as someone try's to pull me away from behind.

"No." I hiccup.

"Amos." I kick and scream as two people manage to pull me away from him. My legs fly around in the air as Amos stands and a woman, with manicured hands and six-inch heels and a man in a perfectly tailored suit approach him. He starts to run for me but the man places a strong hold on his shoulder. I thought Amos is tall, compared to this guy, he is tiny. Amos is massive for his age; he makes me look like a mouse.

"Amos" more tears spill down my face.

"No. No. No" I repeat over and over. They can't take me away from him, he is all I have.

"Come on, Bellamy. We have to go now. You'll find a family soon." One of the carer ladies tells me.

"I wont." I scream.

"They will never take me. All of them hate me. All of the people , except form Amos, in this building hate me. You are letting them take away the most important person to me." I gasp for air. My throat stings from the shouting fit I just had.

Amos pulls away from his adoptive parents, and pulls me into is arms one more time, resting his forehead on mine, "I will find you, Bellamy. I promise. But you need to stay strong, until I do find you. Promise me you wont do anything stupid." Tears pour down his face, but he instantly wipes them away.

"I love you, Bellamy. Never ever forget that. And never let anyone tell you otherwise."

He places a kiss to my cheek, "There's no use fighting this. I don't want to go, trust me. But they have signed some stupid papers, and now they're my legal guardians."

"Amos. Don't leave me. You are all I have in this world." Tears pour down my face.

"And you will always have me. But for a while I'll have to be in your memories." He sniffs.

Chapter 4

Amos

Age thirteen

Her eyes are glistened over with tears, and she has red puffy eyes. Even like this, she is beautiful. I hate to see her crying. It makes, me want to beat up the person who has hurt her. But it's me. I'm leaving her, agents' my own will.

"I love you." I Repeat.

"I-I love you too." She says between sobs. I clean up the tears the best I can with my fingers.

"I will never forget you. As soon as I can I will find you." They drag us away from each other. On instinct I try and get to her, because she's crying. But my adoptive dad gently but somehow strongly pulls me back away from her.

Bellamy's screams become distant as we reach the car, which is a sparkling new Audi.

Chapter 5

Bellamy

5 years later, age sixteen

I hear a deep laughter from my bedroom that's coming from down stairs. I know it's my brother.

I run down stairs in my shot-short pyjama shorts and sports bra. I'm half way down the stairs when I hear my adoptive mum/old social worker, Mae, squeal.

I get down the stairs and run into my brother. He's still in his royal marine uniform. I wrap my legs around him and pepper him with kisses.

I was so angry with him four years ago. I was fourteen and I'd just lost.. Him, a year earlier and he was going to be gone for four years. He might not have even come back.

My brother, Heath, puts me down and I inspect his uniform. He's only eighteen, but he's now bigger than our dad, Ezra. I swear he has doubled in size. I've always been smaller than most people, thanks to my five three frame, but Heath must be at least six four now.

"Capitan." I say running my fingers across the silver Capitan badge, pinned to his uniform. I still haven't acknowledged the five men in uniforms behind him, I'm still checking him over for any sign of harm. I know it's useless, Mae has probably already done it and he'd hide anything from us anyway.

"How's you, Sis?, Any boys I need to fight off." He mimics a fighting stance with his hands. I laugh at his stupid pose.

"Actually, prom is soon, isn't it Bellamy. She's got a line of boys but won't go out with any of them." Someone gasps when Mae says my name. Mae gives me her I know you miss him, and your allowed to, but live your life.

I brush her comment about prom off, "Are you going to introduce me, or what." I gesture to all the bodies behind him, to which I cant see most of their faces.

He clears his throat, "So this is—" I gasp and cut him of. Mae squeals and runs up to Him wrapping him in her arms. I stumble back, and Ezra catches me. I sink into his arms, and he welcomes me into his warm hug.

My breathing, speeds up as His eyes bore into mine, softening, and bringing up feelings that I left at the foster home five years ago.

"Bellamy. What's wrong?" Heath asks. Tears pour down my face, and before he can clean them, Amos bends down to my face and wipes the tears. I shiver under is touch, his black hair is unruly and messy, covering some of his forehead.

"Bellamy." He breaths my name. I see Mae welling up at the scene I'm making.

"A-amos." No, this can't be real.

He puts his forehead onto mine, "I told you, I'd find

you." He kisses my cheek and I melt into him. I smile as tears spill down my face.

Chapter six

Amos, age nineteen

Even bending down I tower over her. Her green eyes glisten with the same happiness I remember from years ago, that got me through the time in Afganisiatan, and countless nights when I couldn't sleep. A smile covers her face, and floods of good memories flush into my brain.

"I love you." Thoughs words. I've wanted to hear them come from her mouth for five years, and now she's in front of me saying them, beautiful as ever.

"I love you too, Bellamy. I never forgot." She throws her arms around my neck and goes for a kiss that probably shouldn't be shown in front of all these people. But I don't really care at this moment. As soon as our lips connect, I know, she is my forever. I know I wont be waiting at the end of the isle for one of thoughs washed up plastic girls mum and dad want me to marry, it'll be Bellamy.

Her eyes glisten as she pulls back, with red swollen lips, from our kiss.

"Never let go." She whispers.

"Never." I will remember her until the day I die. I could never forget her, and those emerald eyes.

The end.


End file.
